world_of_homestuckfandomcom-20200214-history
122913doirbeau
galactoidArrival GA began pestering chessAficionado CA at 03:46 -- 03:46 GA: hey 03:46 GA: i think auras doing some dumb shit 03:48 CA: hmm?... 03:48 GA: she was talking to jack and now she wants my presents 03:48 GA: and apparently she's trying to find his motives or something 03:48 CA: Hmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm?!?!... 03:49 CA: Curse her inquisitive nature... 03:49 GA: i was like, thiiiiis *hands really close together* close to losing my cool and yelling at her 03:49 CA: Hmm, I will ask her about it... 03:49 CA: Anything else?... 03:50 GA: what if shes working with jack 03:50 GA: dont let her know you know 03:50 CA: Ok I highly doubt that... 03:50 CA: Aura is simply the type to ask a lot of questions... 03:50 GA: but jack wants my presents, she wants my presents 03:50 CA: And she definitly understands how dangerous he is... 03:51 CA: Ok?... 03:51 GA: >:B 03:51 GA: sure 03:51 CA: I also want those presents... 03:51 GA: yeah but were you speaking to jack about the presents 03:52 GA: do you want my severed head and two photos 03:52 CA: No I want to return them before you die AGAIN... 03:52 CA: He has proven to be able to murder you easily... 03:52 GA: but what if these presents are important 03:53 GA: what if he wants them for a super important reason 03:53 CA: I doubt there's anything important about 2 pictures and a head... 03:53 CA: what about that book?... 03:53 CA: There was a book... 03:53 GA: uhh 03:54 GA: what book? im fairly certain there never has been, nor ever will be, a book in this box 03:54 GA: my hair takes up far too much space for there to be a book too 03:55 CA: Doir *Dissaprovint stare*... 03:55 CA: was there a book?... 03:55 GA: no 03:55 GA: deeeefinitely no book here 03:55 GA: wonk wonk 03:55 GA: no books at all 03:55 CA: I don't appreciate a liar Doir... 03:55 GA: im not lying 03:55 CA: Keep your wonks away I am taken... 03:56 CA: Oh my Doir!... 03:56 GA: heheh 03:56 GA: oh my doir, what was that? 03:56 CA: Have your Trousers spontaneously combusted!... 03:56 GA: im not wearing trousers 03:56 GA: im wearing pajama pants 03:56 CA: Because I nelieve you are a liar liar pants on fire... 03:57 GA: hehe i wonder if jack knows because he most likely can read our conversations 03:57 GA: but i am SURE there was no book 03:57 GA: only deadhead and pictures 03:58 CA: What about that book you put in your sheet?... 03:58 GA: sSHHSHSH 03:58 GA: i did no such thing 03:58 GA: that was an illusion 03:59 CA: *suspicous eyebrow raise*... 03:59 GA: yeah yknow i had some books in my room on dorse and i pretended to find one in the box to make it look like i had received some sweet loot 04:00 CA: Doooiir... 04:00 CA: Did you a stupid?... 04:00 GA: is that a serious question 04:00 CA: who knoooows... 04:01 GA: i may have done something stupid but i also may have not 04:02 GA: and define stupid b/c anything i may have done with any hypothetical books was not stupid in my eyes 04:02 CA: schrodingers dumbass... 04:02 CA: Well you took a book... 04:02 CA: from a box... 04:02 GA: SHHH 04:03 GA: shhhhhhh that never happened 04:03 CA: siiigh... 04:03 GA: did christmas even happen? or was that all just a dream 04:03 GA: im fairly certain this whole thing is just a fakey fakey fake and i did nothing bad with any books 04:03 GA: in fact, books arent even real! 04:04 CA: Doir just give me the damn present so I can try to fix this... 04:04 GA: its too late 04:05 GA: i mean, not too late 04:05 GA: because nothing irreparable happened with those presents and me 04:05 CA: hmm?... 04:05 GA: shhhhh only dreams now 04:06 CA: *stares of dissapointment*... 04:07 CA: It was nice knowing you Doir... 04:07 GA: avenge meeee 04:07 CA: no... 04:08 GA: maybe if jack never comes near any of us ever again ill give it back 04:08 GA: whats left of it, anyway 04:08 CA: a hefty bargain... 04:12 GA: anyway, now that you are informed of these horrible happenings 04:12 GA: i will take my leave 04:12 GA: see ya later 04:13 GA: *alligator 04:13 CA: Bye... -- chessAficionado CA ceased pestering galactoidArrival GA at 04:13 --